


Fire Hearted Muse

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art Student Pepper Potts, Artist Steve Rogers, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Black Eye, M/M, Poor Pepper Doesn't Want To Be Dealing With This, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Science Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Why Is This Her Job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony thinks it would be fun to join Pepper in her art class. The class is nothing like what he expected.





	Fire Hearted Muse

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt [“Black Eye” [C5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182240937470/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)

Tony enters the art room behind Pepper, smiling from ear to ear. He fills the space next to her as she takes a seat. She glares at him quietly.

His new timetable had left him with a fair amount of free time on his hands, thanks to finishing a few of his classes early. He figured he could just sit in on Pepper and Rhodes respective classes. But Pepper hadn’t wanted him to come. And really, that only made him want to come more.

“You’re not going to get in trouble, Pep.” He says. “I’ve done this plenty of times and haven’t got in trouble. The teachers don’t care” Tony waves his hand in the direction of the old man at the front of the room scrolling through his phone causally, sipping wine from a flower vase.

“I care” she whispers harshly, “This is inappropriate”

“You said that you are doing ‘life studies’... or whatever.” He says, lounging back in his seat. “That’s like, what? Art’s version of philosophy in science? What should it matter if I sit and watch some artist paint their meanings of life?”

Pepper turns to him, her eyes bright with embarrassment and fury. The words she might have said are cut off at the sound of the classroom’s back door opening. The atmosphere of the room changes. She buries her head in her hands with a groan as he turns to look.

A skinny man, with sharp blue eyes and soft wheat blond hair walks through the room towards the front. His blue robe, too big for his frame, brushes along the floor. People whisper as he passes them, but the blond pays them no mind.

Tony sucks in a ragged breath at the large purple bruising around his jaw and more noticeably around his left eye.

The way the teacher looks at him, the bruising seems to be a regular thing. The man meets his gaze challengingly. Daring him to say something. But it seems an old argument so the stare is dropped.

He was beaten that regularly? Anger fills him. No one deserves that. And the Teacher was what, just letting this happen?

Tony lays his hands flat on the table, ready to push himself up from his seat. But the blond drops his robe, letting it fall to the floor. The man stands, naked as the day he was born, before them.

It hits him then, what type of class was. But it was too late to turn back now.

He plays it off as cool and normal, and draws little penises all over a page of his workpad.

* * *

After the class he had approached the guy. He isn’t in an abusive relationship.

No. Apparently it is sort of a hobby for him to frequent pubs and pick fights with the unsavories.

So maybe he now has a bit of a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
